Love was Annoying
by akaoisora
Summary: #BadGrammarAndBadSummary# This story had occured after Summertime Record. Mekakushi Dan had dispersed, but they still maintained their friendship. However, suddenly Kano and Seto asked Kido to move to a new school. At the new school, she met with two new friends, and a strange boy. The boy seemed interested in Kido, while Kano also loves Kido.


_My english multi-chapter story again! And sorry if there are grammatical errors in this fic. Well, I start to enjoy writing english fanfic though I don't really understand grammars. Even though... I have many multi-chapter fics... I'll have some OCs in this story and I don't know what to name them lol. This story will start after Summertime Record in the anime. And this story has a pair... '**KanoKidoOC**'! I never read fanfics about KanoKido with OC, so I just want to try it._

_And, thanks to '**Tiffy-Chan858**' who likes my '**School Festival**' and '**A Hero Always Saves The Weak**'! I'll try hard to improve my grammar, so I'm sorry. And I will use my favorite first-person here!_

_Well, if you're wondering what kind of my OCs look like, please see the cover of this fanfic._

_Disclaimer : Kagerou Days is not mine. It's from Jin/Shizen no Teki-P_

_I'll start the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Kido's POV<strong>

A few days had passed since that '**incident**' and each day began as usual. Mekakushi Dan had been disbanded since that '**day**' too, but our friendship won't be separated. Well, our powers still retained in our eyes, so we could still use our powers.

_Onee-chan_ and Hiyori had gone back from the '**daze**' to our real world as well. It made me happy. I was happy that I could see _onee-chan_ and talked to her again. Kano and Seto were very happy too and hugged _onee-chan_ as they cried that time. We still have ties until now though, and the other Mekakushi Dans always visited our usual base although they almost forgot that the Mekakushi Dan had been disbanded. But, just one problem here. _Onee-chan_'s age had not increased since she was in '**daze**', so she's still 15 years old. Well, _onee-chan_ said it's okay and intended to repeat the school. Although she said that, I was still worried about her...

Back to the present, Now, Seto, Kano, and I were gathering together in this base and started to chat about what will we do for the future.

"I guess I want to try some jobs."

I startled a bit when I heard it. 'Kano? _Try some jobs? Just what kind of job is it?'_

"So, you will help me to get money?", asked Seto as he put his tea on the table.

"Yeah. If we have enough money, we could pay for Kido's school and _nee-chan_'s school," replied Kano

I raised an eyebrow, confused with the topic that they were talking with each other. _'What? School...? What's that mean?'_

"Why? What do you mean? You mean just _onee-chan_ and me who will go to school?", I asked to them, convinced of what I was thinking.

Seto and Kano looked at me when they heard my question. Kano grinned to me as always and Seto gave me a light smile.

"We just can't let the girls to do some hard jobs for now. We want you both to go to school until graduate. Dad was died, so we are the one who should work for you and _onee-chan_," Seto answered as he smiled.

Kano nodded, agreed with Seto's words, then he asked to me, "Yeah, but Tsubomi~ It's fine if you move to another school, right?"

Hearing that, I sighed. Of course I would be okay... I don't have friends in my previous school. But, what did he call me? Tsubomi?

"It's okay. But-" I stopped and then continued again, "**DO NOT** call me '**Tsubomi**'!", I shouted at him with a frown.

Kano grinned while I was glaring at him. What was he thinking... grinning like that made me want to hit him more.

"Ehh~ But when we were still kids, we used to call each other by first name~", Kano said with a teasing tone.

I was still glaring at him and Kano just tilted his head a bit with an innocent face.

"Don't fight, you two!", Seto said as he pat my shoulder to made me calm down. "Ah, and Kido, tomorrow you will go to school again, so you have to sleep now."

I let out a big sigh but Seto's words is true afterall... "Fine."

_'If it Seto's words, then I guess I should go to sleep now.'_ As I was thinking that, I went to my room and slept there. Well, I didn't really like school... actually.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tomorrow-<strong>

I was awakened by the sunlight that pierced my eyes. I opened my eyes slightly and then I sat on my bed. Though I was sleepy, I looked up to see the clock.

I realized something. It was bad... Really bad...

_'... Ah! I'm late!'_

I was in panic when I saw the time. Really, I had never late before... And why Seto, Kano, and _onee-chan_ did not wake me up?

I ran to my door and opened it quickly. I ran through the usual hallway which usually I passed. But, accidentaly, I saw Kano there, standing in the middle of hallway. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt like want to blame him because of my lateness. I grabbed his shoulder with anger. Kano surprised a bit, and then he looked back just to found myself.

"Oh, it's just you, Kido. What's wrong?", he asked, gave me an innocent question.

"... Why didn't you wake me up!?", I shouted at him and grabbed his shoulder more tightly.

Kano placed his hands between him and me, like getting ready to protect himself from my punch or something. "Eh? What?", he replied, still acted like didn't know anything. He started to stare at me with a serious expression, then... he changed his expression as if he realized something. "Ah! You have school today!", Kano exclaimed.

I sighed and let go my hand from his shoulder. "You idiot... Why can you forget about it..."

Just as I grumbled about how idiotic he was, Kano grinned at me again and said, "Then, Kido! I'll take your clothes from your room and you just take the bath-" I punched him on the stomach.

I used my hand to cover my face. "I-I-Idiot...! I can take it myself!" My face became really red and I punched him on the face once again, so he could not see my embarrasing face. He must be commented about my face if he saw it.

And then, let that fool lying on the floor, I ran into my room again and took my new uniform that had been hanging on the hangers. Then, I ran again to the bathroom, passing the fool who was still holding his face in pain.

I took off my clothes quickly there and then I took the shower. The water running down all of my body. As my body had become wet, I took the shampoo and soap. A few seconds later, I had finished showering and used the towel to clean my body. And then, I wore my blazer.

_'Wait. I forgot something.'_

When I realized that I forgot... my skirt, I heard someone knocking the door.

"Tsubomi! You forgot your skirt!", Kano shouted as he knocking the door again and again.

I blushed very deep red, maybe the colour was same as an apple. Why could I forgot my skirt... I should get it quickly from Shuuya and punched him again on the face so he couldn't see my underwear _(I had wore my blazer and underwear)_

I opened up the door, and when I opened it, I punched him on face before he could see me. He then let go my skirt from his hand. I took my skirt from him and went back to the bathroom.

When I closed the door, I wore my skirt and brushed my hair and teeth. After that, I came out from the bathroom again after I finished.

I ran back to my room and took my bag. Then, I ran out of the apartment to go to my new school as I waved my hand to onee-chan who had just woken up.

_'I'm really late!'_ I ran faster while looking at the time in my iPod. It's good that the school was near to my home. I was very grateful.

I arrived in front of the gate, and there was a man who was keeping that gate. Uh, I should asked him to opened the gate...

I walked to the man. Well, the man seemed to realized me. I talked to him, tried to ask him to opened the gate. But, all of sudden, I heard the cry of two people from behind me. One girl and one boy _(look the appearance of my OCs in the cover, but it just a doodle, sorry)_

They ran to us, and as they stood near us, they stopped briefly to take a breath.

The girl said to the gatekeeper, "U-Umm... Would you open the door please?"

The gatekeeper sighed. He was frowned when he saw them. Seemed like this man did not like them or... I don't know.

"... I give you a chance this time. Luckily, this girl is late too. And she is a new student, so I should let her go in... And because you two are here too, I should let you in too," the man said as he opened the gate.

"Uwaah! Thank you!" Both of them bowed to him and then walked in ease, felt happy that they could go in. I walked to the school building as well, followed behind them because I don't really know the way to my class.

Then, both of them suddenly stopped their steps and looked back to me. What? Why are they looking at me? Did I do something wrong?

They grinned after seeing me for a long time. I tilted my head, confused. They walked over to me, still grinning. I walked back a bit as they getting closer. What do they want from me?

"Are you a new student?", they asked, decorated their face with a smile.

Huh? What?

"Y-Yeah...?", I answered, a bit confused of this.

The girl then grabbed my hands, placed it di between us, and added sparkling eyes that decorated her face now.

"Great! I am Akira Fujita! Nice to meet you! And he is Daiki Yokoyama, my boyfriend!" The girl named Akira Fujita pointed at the boy beside her, and the boy smiled to me again when he realized that I was looking at him. "What's your name?", she asked to me.

_'Her cheerfulness same as Kisaragi...'_

"... My name is Tsubomi Kido. Nice to meet you too," I said as I smiled slightly at them.

They glared at me again. What now?

"You used '_**ore**_'* ! You are a boy? But, the gatekeeper said that you're a girl...? Well, you looked like a boy when I looked at you again," Fujita said again.

"... I'm a girl," I answered.

Both of them shocked.

"E-Eh!? I-I'm sorry then..."

"I-I thought you were a boy too...", Yokoyama said.

"It's okay. Many people thought I'm a boy," I replied.

"Yes. And when I look again, you wear a skirt although you wear pants beneath the skirt too," Fujita said as she pointed to my skirt.

"Heh. You are so confuse, huh? Sorry." I started laughing at this as I wiped my tears.

They stared at me who was laughing, they looked at each other, and then they started laughing too.

_'Well, having a new friend isn't that bad. But I think I won't tell it to the others... especially Kano. He would teasing me.'_

"Ah! We're chatting for a long time! We should go back to our class! Tsubomi-chan, can I call you that?", Fujita looked at me with an expecting face. I nodded my head. Yokoyama continued the Fujita's words, "Then, what class are you in?"

"2-1," I answered.

"Same with us! Let's hurry!"

I nodded again as I ran with them. The girl then said to me in the middle of the hallway. "Well, we have one friend again! He's weird... but actually he's kind!" The girl smiled at me.

_'Friend? I hope he's good then.'_

The girl opened the class door. "Sorry! We're late!", the girl shouted.

Silence engulfing this class. After the silence, the students in the class laughed at them. But, not the teacher. The teacher took his book and hit Fuita's and Yokohama's head with it. "You think what time is it!? You are **VERY LATE!**", the teacher shouted to them in anger.

"So-Sorry, sir... B-But we bring the new student here...", they said while pointing at me.

"New student?", the teacher looked at me. "Ah yes, you're the new student. Did you get lost in the school? Well, I set you free then. But, **this is the last chance**," the teacher looked at them again and told them to sat on their own desk. They did as they told and sat on their own desk. The teacher then told me to stood in front of class to introduced myself.

"My name is Tsubomi Kido. Nice to meet you."

The students clapped their hands and then went silent again.

"You can sit beside Yuuta Hirata," the teacher said as he pointed to empty desk in the back row.

I nodded and walked to my desk, then sat there.

"I will continue the lesson," the teacher said and began explaining the lesson.

I sighed while taking my book and pencilcase out from my bag then put it on my desk. But, suddenly, I heard a boy's voice called me.

"Hey."

I looked beside my desk. Beside me, there was a handsome boy. He gave me a teasing smile, but the smile was not same as Kano's. I couldn't explain it... But it looked more... suspicious?

"Since when you have become their friend?", he pointed at Fujita and Yokoyama.

I tilted my head a bit, let my hair touching the desk. "This morning? Why do you know that I have become their friend?", I asked.

"Well, I know it because they're just my only friend," the boy answered, looked back again to the front as if he was not interested with my question.

But, he looked at me again, still had a smile with him. Then, he held out his hand to me.

_'I guess he wants to shake hand?'_ I held out my hand too.

But, before my hand reached his, suddenly he grabbed my hand tightly to his face. I was shocked. I shocked at what I was seeing.

He... kissed my hand.

He closed his eyes when he kissed my hand, as if he didn't have shame. I blushed so hard. My mouth opened a bit, my eyes widened, and my body began to tremble.

After some minutes passed, he licked my hand a bit and then let go of my hand. But, just after he let go of my hand, he kissed my hair.

Because of that, unnoticedly, I hit his hand so hard. The whole class heard the sound of my hit and then looked at us. I was still in a deep blush while he was just calm.

"What happened?", the teacher asked to me.

"H-He k-kissed-", I said but cut in by the teacher again. "Oh, it's Hirata again. Don't do something weird to the new student," he said to him and looked back at me, "He always do that to the girls. Well, I'm going to continue the lesson again." The teacher started explaining again, and the students looked to the front as if nothing happened.

_'W-What's with them? Why they're acting like nothing happened? Is he always kiss girl everyday or what!? He's a pervert!'_

"Hey, hey," he called me again.

I looked at him, raised my eyebrow. I was still angry to him.

"... What?" I gritted my teeth.

"I think I'm interested in you," he replied as he grinned to me.

My face became really red when I heard it. I looked away from him because my face was really red. Just one thing that I can thought about him.

_'He is more annoying than Kano. And what did he mean by interested in me?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** : how about it? I don't know what to named them hehe. I have 3 OCs in this story. Well, I think the Akira Fujita and Daiki Yokoyama are just supporting characters. Lol I have many OCs in this story. Yuuta Hirata has a weird personality, so he's weird XD His personality was inspired from a manga. But not a popular manga :) So I suppose you all don't know about the manga._

_Sorry for the bad grammar! And please review me if you like the story? Thank you!_


End file.
